


'Kashi

by YukiDelleran



Series: Safe and Sound [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), SHIDGE, Spin-Off, dream - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: « Veramente c’è una cosa di cui avevo letto e che m’incuriosiva. » lo interruppe Pidge con sguardo furbetto. « Le pietre degli innamorati. »Shiro la fissò perplesso per un attimo, stupito che una cosa del genere potesse interessarle.« Conosci la leggenda? » chiese mentre la guidava lungo la scalinata che portava al livello dove si trovavano le pietre.Pidge sorrise e annuì.« Ho letto anche di quella. Chi riesce a camminare a occhi chiusi e in linea retta per i sette metri che separano una roccia dall'altra, troverà il vero amore. Sarebbe interessante provare, anche se, con il nostro addestramento, sarebbe un po' come barare. »[spin-off di Safe and Sound] [Shidge]





	'Kashi

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Piccolo spin-off di "Safe and Sound".  
> Questa fanfic partecipa all'iniziativa [“Artist Meets Artist”](https://www.facebook.com/events/119901292060809/?active_tab=about) a cura di Fanwriter.it e [queste](http://mystandthemoon.tumblr.com/post/166886765845/fanart-ispirata-alladorabile-storia-kashi-di) sono le bellissime fanart di Myst.  
>  ~~ **Beta:**~~ **  
> **  
> Word count: 1581  
> 

Shiro alzò lo sguardo verso la cima della scalinata e la vide là, sull'ultimo gradino, che lo aspettava.  
La calda luce primaverile illuminava la ragazza alle spalle, conferendole un'aura quasi magica, facendo apparire il luogo in cui si trovavano più simile a un sogno che alla realtà.  
Ora che la guerra intergalattica era finita, Shiro era finalmente riuscito a portarla in Giappone, nella sua terra, il luogo in cui più di tutti desiderava tornare. Pidge era stata entusiasta all’idea di quel viaggio, curiosa di visitare la patria della tecnologia, ma, allo stesso tempo, aveva accettato di buon grado le gite in luoghi storici e caratteristici. Quello che Shiro non avrebbe mai immaginato era che accettasse anche di indossare un kimono.  
Quando arrivò al suo stesso livello, potè osservarla senza che il sole alle sue spalle gli guastasse la visuale: era davvero splendida. Il kimono fasciava perfettamente la sua figura minuta: la stoffa verde pallido, impreziosita da ricami a foglie d’edera metteva in risalto la carnagione chiara e l’obi bianco e dorato ne sottolineava delicatamente le forme.  
I suoi capelli erano cresciuti rispetto a quando erano nello spazio, ora le arrivavano alle spalle ed erano stati raccolti e acconciati sapientemente: un fermaglio decorato con dei fiori di loto smaltati spiccava tra i riccioli color miele.  
« Mi stai fissando. » disse lei, spezzando l’incantesimo di quel silenzio sospeso. « Sono così strana? »  
Shiro scosse la testa, sorridendo.  
« Scusami. Stai davvero bene. »  
Anche lui aveva indossato un kimono per quell’uscita, di quelli maschili, caratterizzati da una stoffa scura e morbida. Aveva quasi dimenticato la sensazione confortevole che dava sulla pelle, da troppo tempo abituato ai tessuti sintetici delle tute spaziali.  
Stranamente Pidge non protestò mentre la prendeva per mano e la conduceva attraverso le stradine e le piccole scalinate che si arrampicavano attraverso il complesso di templi del Kiyomizudera. Kyoto era la sua città natale e aveva sempre desiderato tornare a visitarne i luoghi più affascinanti con la propria fidanzata, anche se doveva ammettere che farlo in compagnia di Pidge gli trasmetteva una strana sensazione.  
Lei era più il tipo di persona da perdersi in un grande magazzino straripante di tecnologia di ultima generazione, piuttosto che camminare pacatamente per quelle viette tradizionali. Eppure era lì, si guardava attorno estasiata e Shiro le era immensamente grato per questo.  
« Cosa ti piacerebbe vedere? » le chiese, mentre si attardava di fronte ad un negozio di souvenir. « La discesa nel ventre del Budda? Il giardino zen? Oppure la terrazza di Kiyomizu? »  
L’ultimo in particolare era un luogo con un significato speciale, dove progettava di portarla fin dal loro arrivo in Giappone. Era lì, in quel tempio tanto splendido da essere dichiarato patrimonio dell’umanità, che le avrebbe detto…  
« Veramente c’è una cosa di cui avevo letto e che m’incuriosiva. » lo interruppe Pidge con sguardo furbetto. « Le pietre degli innamorati. »  
Shiro la fissò perplesso per un attimo, stupito che una cosa del genere potesse interessarle.  
« Conosci la leggenda? » chiese mentre la guidava lungo la scalinata che portava al livello dove si trovavano le pietre.  
Pidge sorrise e annuì.  
« Ho letto anche di quella. Chi riesce a camminare a occhi chiusi e in linea retta per i sette metri che separano una roccia dall'altra, troverà il vero amore. Sarebbe interessante provare, anche se, con il nostro addestramento, sarebbe un po' come barare. »  
« Non ne sarei così sicuro, sai? Qui non abbiamo i leoni per poter vedere attraverso i loro occhi. » obiettò Shiro, divertito.  
La risposta che lo raggiunse sembrò il risultato di una conversazione guidata per arrivare a quel punto da un’interlocutrice soddisfatta.  
« Vogliamo fare una scommessa? »  
Quelle parole bastarono perchè si trovasse all’estremità del percorso, lo sguardo puntato verso la pietra di fronte a lui.  
Shiro si chiese brevemente come fosse possibile che non ci fosse nessuno oltre a loro, la ricordava come una meta particolarmente turistica, eppure in quel momento vi regnava un’inusuale tranquillità.  
Pidge, a sette metri da lui, esattamente accanto alla seconda pietra, sorrise e gli fece cenno di raggiungerla.  
Shiro ricambiò l'espressione dolce e chiuse gli occhi, iniziando a mettere un piede davanti all’altro. In fondo apprezzava che non ci fosse nessuno a guardarlo, quello era un gioco che di solito facevano le ragazze e poteva essere imbarazzante da parte di un uomo come lui. Tuttavia, se si trattava di una richiesta di Pidge, non si sarebbe mai sognato di dire di no, men che meno quel giorno.  
Proprio mentre formulava quel pensiero, la sentì ridacchiare non lontano da sè, alla propria destra.  
« Che succede? » chiese bloccandosi ma mantenendo gli occhi chiusi. « Sto andando fuori strada? Sto puntando la scalinata e tra un attimo ruzzolerò giù? »  
La risata di Pidge si fece più aperta.  
« Per arrivare alla scala dovresti andare oltre la pietra, non preoccuparti. » la sentì rispondere. « Per adesso stai solo deviando un po’ troppo verso sinistra. Segui la mia voce. Anche se farsi aiutare significa che quella persona ti aiuterà a trovare il vero amore. »  
Io suo tono si abbassò, facendosi cospiratorio.  
« Sei proprio sicuro di volere che sia io quella persona? »  
Le labbra di Shiro si curvarono in un sorrisetto.  
« Se la metti così, è vincere facile. Sarà valido essere sia l’aiutante che la persona da trovare? »  
In quel momento il suo passo venne interrotto a metà e il piede incontrò qualcosa di solido. Aprì cautamente un occhio e scoprì che si trattava della pietra gemella.  
Accanto ad essa, Pidge sorrideva soddisfatta.  
« Ottimo risultato, capitano Shirogane. » sentenziò.  
Shiro si chinò in avanti, chiaramente aspettandosi un bacio come premio, ma lei gli sgusciò dalle braccia, raggiungendo la posizione a inizio percorso.  
« Adesso tocca a me! » esclamò, ma quando Shiro si preparò a darle indicazioni, scosse la testa. « Voglio vedere se riesco a farcela da sola. Fermami solo se… beh, se sto per rotolare dalla scala! »  
Non poteva che lasciarla fare, quindi rimase in silenzio mentre la osservava avanzare seguendo una direzione quasi perfetta. Si chiese come facesse ma, passo dopo passo, lo raggiunse e Shiro strinse tra le proprie mani la sua più piccola, tesa in avanti per dare equilibrio.  
« A quanto pare ho vinto la scommessa e troverò da sola il mio vero amore! » esclamò Pidge ridacchiando.  
« Il lato positivo è che non dovrai cercare lontano. » fece eco Shiro, seguendola nella risata.

La terrazza di Kiyomizu era deserta e silenziosa al tramonto. Pidge osservava incantata il panorama che si stendeva a perdita d’occhio oltre il parapetto di legno: un mare di alberi bagnati da una luce dorata, via via sempre più calda.  
Shiro fissò la sua sagoma di spalle contro il cielo rossastro e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso. Il pensiero di un modo di dire tradizionale gli aleggiava nella mente da quando avevano messo piede in quel luogo suggestivo: “Saltare dalla veranda a Kiyomizu”, ossia fare il grande passo. Era esattamente quello che aveva in mente di fare.  
Si schiarì la voce e fece un passo avanti.  
« Pidge, anzi, Katie… »  
Sentendolo pronunciare il suo nome con quel tono serio, la ragazza si voltò a guardarlo. Il tramonto incendiava i suoi capelli di mille riflessi dorati e faceva brillare i ricami del kimono: non gli era mai apparsa così splendida.  
« Che c’è, ‘Kashi? » chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia in una deliziosa espressione interrogativa.  
Quel nomignolo, pronunciato in modo familiare, gli provocò una stretta allo stomaco.  
Ora o mai più, era inutile girarci attorno.  
« Vuoi sposarmi, Katie? » buttò fuori tutto d’un fiato.  
Vide i suoi occhi color del miele spalancarsi dietro le lenti degli occhiali rotondi, le labbra tremare e…  
.  
.  
… Un fastidioso trillo risuonargli nelle orecchie.  
.  
.  
Shiro si rigirò e allungò una mano. Incontrò qualche difficoltà a trovare il telefono e spegnere la suoneria, il tutto senza ruzzolare giù dal divano.  
L’orologio sul display segnava le 6 del mattino e la notifica appena sotto lo informava che Lance, da Varadero, gli stava dando il buongiorno, dimenticandosi completamente del fuso orario che li divideva.  
Facendo mente locale su dove si trovasse e quale fosse la situazione, Shiro tentò di convincersi che l’arrivo di quel messaggio fosse una cosa positiva, poichè significava che le cose con Keith andavano bene. Che poi lo avesse svegliato dal sogno della sua vita, aveva poca importanza.  
Sospirò mentre tornava a stendersi supino sul divano del salotto di casa Holt, tentando di riportare alla mente le sensazioni di quel tramonto a Kiyomizu: era stato straordinariamente realistico e, decise in quel momento, avrebbe fatto di tutto per trasformarlo in realtà, non appena avessero risolto anche quella faccenda.  
Il suo sguardo scivolò verso una delle porte socchiuse, da cui filtrava una tenue luce azzurrina e giungeva un leggero e continuo ticchettare: nè Pidge nè Matt erano andati a dormire quella notte, troppo presi dalle loro ricerche e dai tentativi di sintesi dell’enzima che avrebbe inibito i geni galra di Keith. Era una procedura complessa che solamente loro avrebbero potuto portare a termine.  
Non potendo fare altro per supportarli, Shiro si alzò e si diresse verso la cucina, per preparare l’ennesimo di una lunga serie di caffè. Mentre posava un paio di biscotti sul piattino di quello destinato a Pidge si chiese, con un piccolo sorriso, se la ragazza avrebbe mai usato davvero quel nomignolo tenero per chiamarlo.  


**Author's Note:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


End file.
